


【李知勋x你】吻的存款

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “最长的希腊语单词是 Archaiomelesidonophrunicherata，意为可爱的人。而这个单词在汉字里却非常简短—你。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】吻的存款

**Author's Note:**

> “最长的希腊语单词是 Archaiomelesidonophrunicherata，意为可爱的人。而这个单词在汉字里却非常简短
> 
> —你。”

01

李知勋明天要出差。

我是很不高兴地给他收拾行李箱的：

“你说不就是音乐的研讨会嘛，怎么就要出差一星期了。怎么就不能到你的工作室聊呢…怎么就一定要你过去呢？坐飞机多辛苦…”

李知勋换上了睡衣，其实就是一件普通的淡蓝色的大T恤，不普通的是上面有一块我们装修房子的时候的油漆印。

看着眼前的他，更想向他撒娇了。

—事实上，我也那么做了。

也不直说要抱，就直接把身子塞进他怀里趴着，头靠在他的颈窝待着，发丝软塌塌地搭在他肩上。

也不说想要亲吻，就那样把嘴唇凑上去，和他黏黏糊糊交换一个吻。

合上眼睛，细细软软开口对他说：

“我好喜欢你…”

李知勋的手臂环着我的腰，嘴唇从我的唇边离开，顺着鼻梁的曲线到达眼睛，落下零星的几枚轻吻，又转移到额头，温软的唇就贴上了我的额头。

“离不开你了，真的。”

“怎么办好…”

—那就多想想我吧。  
—频率最好是每一秒一次。

02

“现在插播一条天气预报。

今夜到明天上午有点想你，预计下午转为持续想你。受此低情绪影响，傍晚将转为大到暴想，心情降低五度，预计此类天气将持续到见你为止。”

我又抱着枕头和李老师打电话了。

“我也好想你。

这周所有的拥抱和亲吻都给我存起来，等我回来。”

03

终于熬过了这一周。

李知勋要回来那天，我下班的步伐都变得轻快，就想要赶紧回家见到他。

—我要撑不住了。

一进门就看见他在做饭，连关节都是粉嫩的手翻动着平底锅里的鸡肉。

我丢下包，蹬掉了高跟鞋，光着脚就跑过去从后面抱住他：

“欢迎回家，想我吗！”

他转过头，把一块鸡肉塞进我嘴里：

“好吃吗？”

“还有，你的储蓄账户里有多少的吻能给我哦？”

“全部都给你，不限量。”

04

第二天早上幸好是周末，不然我又要愁脖子上那些意外显眼的吻痕了。

这么巧，全部都在衣领遮不住的地方，不仅脖子，连我的手背都有几枚。

“李知勋，你是狼吗？”

我看向还在被子团中缠着的李老师。

他其实没听清我在说什么，但是也慢慢走向正在卫生间对着镜子的我。

轻轻把头埋在我的颈窝，头发也还是一团糟，眼睛就眯着只露出一条缝。带着点凉意的指尖摸向我脖颈上星星点点的“小草莓”，像是抚摸着清晨带着露珠的玫瑰花瓣。

—有点舒服。

“不然…你下周不要上班好不好？

我还有好多想念，好多情话没跟你说。”

—我想这吻痕还会增加吧。

我抬手揉了揉他的头发：

“那都告诉我吧，好吗？”

04

“你上辈子是碳酸饮料吧？

不然我为什么见到你就开心的冒泡。”


End file.
